Betwen Sand and Leaf
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: [Last chapter is up] This is a what if Naurto fic about Yamanaka Ino's life, it has a little of InoXGaara in it R&R please
1. Not an ordinary girl

Well this is my Ino fic a little GaaraXIno, and if you go to you'll see my made up Naruto chats that happen to go with this fic.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO THIS IS A WHAT IF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch 1: Not an ordinary girl

A blonde, blue eyed girl was walking on the sand cover streets of Sunagankure, she was wearing an orange scarf, a red thank top, with a pink skirt, orange gloves and socks the same color, and a red hat.

Yamanaka Ino was five years old, and living with her uncle that was a Jounin, he took care of her since she was three, her mother Iku died protesting her, because she was being hunted for her blood. Ino was the only one from her family to get her grandfather's Kekkei Genkai, her grandfather was the third Kazekage of Suna, and was able to turn sand into iron by magnetizing his chakra, Ino was the only one after him to have this ability. Because of that people didn't like her except for her mother, her brother Deidara and her uncle at least she thougth he cared.

Ino was walking alone nobody liked her, that's how she felt, there was someone else who felt like she did _Gaara _she always saw him by the swings, she stopped in her tracks and looked at him and blushed a little, she never told this to any one but she liked Gaara, but people would tell her that she had a death wish if she liked him.

'_G-Gaara-San!' _she thougth walking towards him.

Gaara was looking at the ground and suddenly looked up to see Ino close to him.

"H-hi Gaara-San" Ino blushed "c-can I…s-sit here?" she asked shaking a little.

Gaara looked down at the sand. "go ahead is a free village"

"Thanks…I'm Ino by the way" she said sitting.

"You're the granddaughter of the third Kazekage rigth?"

"Yup that's me…"Ino smiled "but.." Ino looked down "since he's dead, people hate me"

"Hate you?" Gaara looked at her.

"yes because I can't control myself, when people try to attack me." Ino looks at him and smiles" "But I guess we all have something we can't control"

Gaara looks down at the sand he opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. Ino Looked at him and got up.

"I have to go my uncle must be looking for me, maybe we can talk again tomorrow?" she said running off.

Gaara looked at her as she ran '_She wants to talk to me again??'_ he thougth.

As time went on they became really close friends they didn't feel alone any more, at least when they were with each other.

End

Now I have a friend that think this is cute and a good ending for my first chapter what do you thing please review.


	2. Ino's suffering

Hi this is chapter two of my Ino fic….for all of those that review the first chapter thanks

Here's the second one.

Like is said before I DON"T OWN NARUTO AND THIS IS A WHAT IF!!!!!

Ch 2: Ino's suffering.

Ino was alone as always she just felt guilty people were dying because of her, all those that tried to get her, and the people that were just in the way by accident, she was outside her house with sand in her hands.

She remember earlier that same day some one tried to kill her, luckily for her Gaara was there to save her, he was doing good but after a wile he lost control and started to kill everyone around him, Ino ran to him hopping that would stop him, and it worked, but all the people that were there were already dead.

It was too much for Ino to bare she couldn't take it any more, she looked at the sand that she turned into a blade and looked at it.

"Maybe…it would be better if… I…was dead…" Ino tried to stab her self, but as soon as the blade was about to pierce her chest sand grabbed her hand stopping her, she then heard a voice yelling at her.

"INO-CHAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!"

Ino looked to see Gaara next to her "I…I just couldn't take it any more…" Ino paused and looked at him, her eyes were starting to water, then she looked at the sand "…people are dying because of me…I just don't get why people don't care about me… about us"

Gaara looked down since he does get what's going on not only in his life, but on hers too "they don't care because to them we're monsters"

"but we're the only ones this village has for protection in case of an attack!!" Ino stands up "AND THAT'S HOW THEY THANK US BY HATING US!!!" Ino took a deep breath.

"sometimes…I wish I wasn't born into this family…"

"It wasn't your choice Ino-Chan, I didn't asked for Shukaku in me…but it happened"

"I guess you're rigth Gaara-Kun, we had no choice we were chosen."

Gaara smiled at her "I wish we had a choice…if I did my mother would still be alive…" he frowned when he finished his sentence.

"G-Gaara-Kun…at least you don't have to carry the memories of seeing her suffer…I was there when my mom died…I don't want to see the people I love die like that…"

Gaara looked at Ino "Ino-Chan your mom she died protecting you rigth?"

Ino nodded

"then why did she do it, why did she protected you?"

"because Gaara-Kun she loved me, it's a mother duty to protect her children is like a second nature"

"Ino-Chan?"

"what is it Gaara-Kun?"

"I was just wondering…what is love?"

"I…don't know I guess that is when you are close to someone and you don't want to see that person hurt…I guess"

"really is that what you think?" Gaara looks at Ino, who looks a little confused.

Ino smiles and giggled a little "yes I really think that Gaara-Kun"

" I think I get it now…" Gaara blushes a little seeing Ino laugh "…you know you have a really cute smile you should smile all the time."

Ino looks at him, and hugs him "you think?" she asks him.

"yea…" Gaara look blankly into the sand '_what is this feeling when I'm with her'_ he thougth.

End

Well this is the second chapter R&R please. My friend Kathleen always says that I make the Gaara/Ino parts cute what do you think?


	3. a vow of friendship

Hey guys I'm glad you all like my first and second chapter these who review of course…..I have a question some girl that goes in my school says I should change my Pen name should I?

Ch 3: a vow of friendship

Ino was alone again she always felt like that when Gaara wasn't around, he really was the only reason she even wanted to be alive even if people don't like her they warn her about the dangers of what she' doing, but she doesn't pay attention to them she knows the truth about _him _about _her_…about_ them… _she hated that village sometimes she wondered why didn't she convinced Gaara to destroy it with her, she always wanted to, it was September 19th the day she hated came closer, a day that made her suffer her birthday. Now why would a kid hate her birthday?

Simple Ino's mom died on Ino's third birthday, she hated it no one ever even noticed it to other people and her it was just another day it makes her feel like she doesn't even exist, but that's her life she doesn't even know things that happen in Suna since people don't talk to her or all she hears is how they hate her and Gaara.

"hate, hate ,hate…that's all I hear" she wispered softly to herself.

On September 23rd Ino was in her house she didn't wasted to get out this was the day she staid inside she was alone since her uncle left on a mission… how nice not even her uncle notice it was her birthday how lonely days like this reminded her of this song she knew

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She was sitting on the floor when she heard someone at the door.

"Gaara-Kun…"

"Ino-Chan what are you doing inside specially on your birthday?" he asked her, he had something behind his back.

"I-I don't leave my house on my birthday is like my little tradition at least after my mom died, you don't do anything special for your birthday. 

"touché Ino-Chan…. All rigth if you don't like to leave your house I'll stay here with you."

"really?" she asked shyly was this a dream come true someone actually remember her birthday…does that means he really cares about her?

"why not I don't have anything to do today"

Ino giggle as she let him in.

"are you by yourself?" he asked looking around.

"yea…my uncle went on a mission…and well no one is here but me I'm OK with it it happens all the time" she faked a smile.

"Ino-Chan?"

"what is it?"

"I got you a present" he says handing her the box" 

"thanks Gaara-Kun, no one gave anything before" she says opening the box it had a little teddy bear inside "is really cute thanks"

"no problem Ino-Chan…can I ask you something Ino-Chan?"

"what is it?"

"Do you have other relatives that are alive?"

"well…there's my brother that lives in Iwagakure ….and my dad that lives in Konohankure."

"Ino-Chan wouldn't you like to go live with your father?"

"um no why?" she looks at him puzzled

"you don't look happy here and I thougth you may be happy somewhere else"

Ino looks at him and looks down.

"Gaara-Kun…thanks, you're showing me that you care for me…and I decided to leave Suna…if I stay here any longer I'm…" she starts to cry "I'm afraid you may get hurt too or worse dead I don't want to loose you too Gaara-kun…I don't want to loose you like I lost my mom…"

Ino takes a deep breath and looks at him "Gaara-Kun you're the most precious person to me… and no mater how far I go or hoe long time passes you will always be my closest friend"

Gaara looks at her '_I_ _may not like this…but this is the best for you…I can tell'_ he thougth "Ino-Chan…I'm glad you want the best for both of us" he smiles at her.

Ino hugs him and whispers to him "Gaara-Kun promise me you'll always be my friend no matter what"

"I promise Ino-Chan" he hold her thigh

A few weeks later Ino left Suna with her brother Deidara who took her to Konoha.

"Deidara-nii-san?" Ino asked as she looked back on the desert that was growing small as they walked.

"what is it Cho?" he always called her that.

"do you think Gaara-Kun knew how I felt about him?"

"well Cho I don't know he's a boy after all, they can't figure out other people's feeling"

"oh… do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"of course you will, now c'mon Cho we'll reach Konoha faster it we fly."

Deidara made a giant bird out of clay and got on it along with his little sister. When they reached Konoha Ino meet her father for the first time, and he re-married to some woman named Midori, and they had a little kid Zack now Ino had two brothers. Before he left Deidara told Ino that she should never tell anyone about where she came from or what she could do, Deidara told Inoichi that their mom got sick and she couldn't take care of Ino anymore, and that she was sorry for not telling her that she was pregnant with Ino, and he said that she found out after she left. (that was lie Iku knew she was pregnant but she didn't want her baby to grow up with out a mother, and what happened if this baby had her father's Kekkei Genkai? Someone told her that one of her children will have it and Deidara was only a child.) Ino promised that she wouldn't tell a soul not even her father.

End

note: Cho means butterly so Ino is Deidara's butterfly in the little sister way nothing wrong

what do you think oh and if you think Gaara was never like that and you're like my friend Hillary who only whatches random Naruto episoded see the epiodes 76-79 I think those are the Naruto vs Gaara episodes...so no more Gaara ubtill the chapters on the Chunin exams...next part Konoha chronicles (just kidding) the story keeps going.


	4. Ino and Sakura

Hey guys this is the third chapter of my fic thanks for all of those who reviewed I'm glad you like it.

poor title sorry

Ch 4: Ino and Sakura

It's been two years since Ino was in Konoha, it was January 19 and for all the years she was there she never spoke a word that day not to mention on her birthday she still rather be alone than with friends that confused her best friend Sakura since Ino was a loudmouth that was always telling her Sakura to cheer up when people talked about her forehead.

Ino was sitting on the swings in the park rocking back and fort, when Sakura showed up.

"Ino-Chan!!!!!!!!!" she yelled running toward her.

'_oh Sakura..' _Ino thougth forcing a smile on her face.

"Ino-Chan what's wrong?"

Ino didn't reply

"rigth you never talked this day…well…I heard something cool" she said smiling

Ino looked at her with a what is it? Expression.

"I heard that Sasuke likes girl with long hair"

'does he?' Ino looked at Sakura, Ino like many other girls in Konoha had a crush on Sasuke, he was the last of his clan not to mention cool, yup Ino didn't had a crush on Gaara any more, for she still kept the friendship ties.

"that's a good thing to know rigth Ino? I'm going to let my hair grow" Sakura kept talking, she didn't care if Ino was talking to her or not… this happened every year for as long as Sakura knew Ino.

Ino looked at Sakura _'so Sasuke likes girls with long hair hum? Well I'm going to let my hair grow'_ she thougth

A few weeks later when thing were back to normal with Ino, she was with Sakura, then looked at the ground.

"hum…Ino?" Sakura asked shyly.

"yea what is it Sakura?" Ino asks looking at her.

"I-I heard that you like Sasuke too!"

'ho-ho' Ino thougth as the wind blew threw her hair.

Sakura got up and started to walk away, then stopped.

"I guess that makes us rivals" she said starting to walk again.

'_we're…rivals now Sakura? Fine with me…if that's what you want' _Ino thougth.

End

Sorry for the short chapter but they can't all be long, and this is the day Ino doesn't talk to anyone if you know from what you got on previous chapters, and if you don't know that's suppose to be Gaara's birthday. Please don't make me explain it in more detail.


	5. The chunin exams begin! A past to be

-1Well this is the fifth chapter of my fic enjoy and some of the chapters will be shorter than other they're all written in paper at least until chapter 11 so far….he-he, and I'm also trying something new about time

Ch 5: The chunin exams begin! A past to be reveal!

Ino was sitting on her bed it was early morning she couldn't sleep she kept felling this powerful chakra that kept coming closer, she knew it was she was happy that she will see _him_ again, after six years, she really was happy.

Later that day after training she was with her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji, and their sensei Asuma, she noticed that her sensei was looking at a bird that was fling above them.

'_what's with him?' _she thougth, as she felt the wind in her hair, she got up of her seat and started to walk away.

"Ino where are you going?" asked Shikamaru.

"uh I-I well… I have to meet some one and he's in Konoha today…and well I haven't seen him in a wile and I want to see him so…I'll see you later" she said running away.

"what's with her?" asked Chouji

"dunno she was fine this morning" Shikamaru answered referring to Ino's usual behavior.

"INO DON'T FORGET TO MEET US HERE TOMORROW I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ALL OF YOU!!" yelled their sensei.

"I WON'T I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER" she yelled running faster.

minutes later

Ino walked as she looked at the ground, she wasn't really sure where she was going, she stopped when she saw two familiar people.

'_Temari, Kankuro!!' _she thougth, she hid on the corner of a street and watched what was going on between Kankuro and Naruto.

Kankuro was going to hit Konohamaru, and Naruto tried to hit him but fell on his back, Ino sighed.

'Kankuro you poppet brain picking on little kids how stupid' she thougth, and then she turned to see Sasuke, but her sight was swiftly tuned away when she noticed Gaara. She didn't know how, she didn't know why…but she can tell where Gaara was before any one else, she was the only one that could do that, she realized that because of Sasuke's expression, Ino was shocked that Sasuke didn't noticed Gaara, Sasuke was a really skilled ninja. Yet he didn't noticed Gaara before he talked.

Ino kept watching what was happening , for being the youngest Gaara was in charge of the group, then passed near Ino, who looked down after Gaara glared at her.

'_why did you looked at me like that…maybe he didn't recognized me?' _she thougth trembling

two days later

Ino was in a room full of shinobi, she was shaking and sobbing silently.

'_I-I'm scared…but why? I was never scared around Gaara before…but that glare…' _

"Ino are you ok?" asked Chouji

"uh? Yes I'm fine…I'm just a little sick from last nigth" she said smiling sadly.

Then the door opened and she noticed Sasuke coming threw the door and she noticed Sasuke coming in, Ino ran to him and jumped on his back

"Sasuke-Kun!! I'm glad you made it sweetie"

"GET OFF HIM INO PIG" yelled Sakura

Ino and Sakura started to argue attracting everyone's attention specially some Suna shinobi that were watching her carefully, Shikamaru slowly walked toward Ino and Sakura

" I guess you're feeling better Ino"

"Ino are you sick?" asked Hinata shyly

"no I'm ok I just had something to clear my mind about" Ino said blushing a little

"Ino you're not making any sence" Chouji nodded

"shut up!!" Ino glared at him

"all he is saying is that you're not making sence," Shikamaru said "after all two days ago you said that see someone, and you were happy about, I think you said that you haven't seen that person in a long time"

"Let me guess" Sakura crossed her arms "you wanted to you're friend from Su-" Sakura stopped when Ino glared at her

"Sakura-Chan what are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"Sakura do you know something about Ino that we don't know?" asked Shikamaru

"no I was just making something up"

Inner Sakura: what am I doing? Ino could crash and burn rigth now why am I keeping this stupid promise, about her secret?

_Flashback_

_Ino and Sakura were sitting next to each other on the swings in the park _

"_Sakura_?" _Ino asked robbing her forehead _

"_What is it Ino-Chan?" asked Sakura_

"_can I tell you a secret, and promise me that you won't tell anyone" _

_Sakura looked at Ino "sure Ino-Chan what is it?"_

"_remember I told you I was from another village rigth?" _

"_yes" Sakura nodded _

"_the truth is that I'm from Sunagankure and my birth mom died when I was three..._"

'_Ino-Chan...' Sakura thougth _

_End of flashback _

'_Ino trusted me with that secret, not knowing that we will become rivals don't worry Ino I won't tell any one' _she thougth looking at Ino _'besides it wouldn't fell rigth is you who should tell them, but first you have to overcome that fear' _Sakura secretly smiled at Ino wile Ino was talking to Hinata

End

what you think? Don't forget to review bye


	6. Ch 5:2nd part Gaara's POV

Hey guys this is like a mini chapter in the fifth chapter someone said that he/she would love to read Gaara's POV ( is going to be hard, and not easy but here it is)

Ch 5: second part (Gaara's POV)

Temari noticed the blonde girl who jumped on the guy that asked for her brother's name two days ago, she thougth that there was something familiar about the blonde one, like she have seen her before, she turned to her brother Kankuro

"Kankuro do you recognize the blonde girl?" she wispered to him

"Don't you? I thougth you would, is the little girl that used to be friends with Gaara remember?"

"Oh yea now that you mention it Yamanaka Inu rigth?" Temari asked

"Ino, her name is Ino" Kankuro corrected her

"Right do you think Gaara remembers her?"

"dunno is hard to tell, but he is looking at the Sasuke guy with more hate that before"

Kankuro was right Gaara was glaring at Sasuke, but he didn't know why, like his siblings he also saw something familiar in Ino, but what

'That girl who is she? And what am I feeling rigth now, I want to kill Uchiha Sasuke, because of that girl jumping at him'

Gaara's thoughts were a little disturbed, as far as he knew or thougth he only lived to kill other people, to love only himself, since he was never loved at least that was what Yashamaru told him, while he was trying to kill Gaara when he was six, is obvious he doesn't remember her, maybe subconsciously he did, but he soon glared at the girl wile she was arguing with a pink haired one

Suddenly he noticed the girl shivering, like in fear, he heard a boy with a dog on his head talk to her

"Hey Ino are you OK?" the boy asked her

"Me? Yea I just had a bad feeling like something bad is going to happen nothing to worry"

"NOTHING TO WORRY!!" yelled the pink haired girl "If something bad is going to happen I would worry"

"That's because you worry too much Sakura" Ino replied crossing her arms and turning her head unconsciously turning her head facing Gaara, but swiftly looked down when she noticed his glare

Gaara kept glaring at her, but he looked like he was thinking of something

'that look that girl gave me it's different those eyes, they're not like other peoples, who is she and why do I feel like I don't want to kill her? What are these feeling that I have no idea what they are"

End

Short but I thougth it would be nice after someone wanted to see Gaara's POV (keep it a secret, but even if this is Ino's story Gaara has his own chapter in this story)


	7. The Forest of Death: Last chance for the

-1First thanks to all the people who liked the little part of my fifth chapter, and I'm glad no one called me crazy or stupid when I mention that Gaara will have a chapter in this story since this is Ino's story, but it also has some Gaara/Ino

Ch 6: The forest of death: last chance for the Earth scroll!!

Ino and her teammates were in the forest of death for four days now, and they hadn't got the scroll they needed in order to pass this part5 of the chunin exams, that little run they had with the sound ninjas a couple of days ago really messed them up

"What are we going to do Shikamaru?" asked Chouji

"Dunno we only got one day to get the scroll" He looks up at a tree "Hey Ino are you coming down any time soon?"

"In a minute" Ino was staring at the tower on the other side of the forest _'there's were we have to go that's were __he__ is!'_ She thougth

_Flashback_

_Two days ago _

_Ino was watching the little conversation between the Suna ninjas and Sasuke' team, she was listening to what they were saying_, Sasuke _just came down from a tree _

"_Hey You there what's your name?"_

"_Huh w-who me?" Temari blushed_

"_No, I w3as talking to the 'spook' besides you"_

_End_

Ino closed her fists '_spook is rigth, I'm afraid to face him_, _ maybe we shouldn't pass this part of the exam, but Chouji and Shikamaru want to' _

"INO COME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled

"ALLRIGTH I'M COMING!!!!" She yelled coming down 'Shikamaru, Chouji!!!" she looked around for the two boys, who weren't there, Ino heard something near the bushes behind her

"WHO"S OUT THERE!!!!"

A purple haired Suna kunoichi jumped out of the bushes

"Good work noticing me Ino-Sama"

"How did you know who I am?" Ino asked shocked

"I s obvious, your chakra tells it all, and is really easy to recognize you among the Konoha genin"

Ino glared at the girl

"Well Abby is nice that you remember me, but were are my teammates?"

"don't worry they are safe, all I want is your scroll, all I need is the heaven scroll"

"How do you know if I have the Heaven scroll" Ino smirked at the girl

"I have my ways" Abby said jumping, and throwing shrunken at Ino, Ino swiftly jumps out of the way

"Do you really want my scroll?"

"Dhu I need it to pass, and by killing you I can prove that I'm stronger than that monster Gaara!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!!!" Ino's eyes glowed changing the color from blue to black

She might have not been able to do anything to Sasuke since she liked him, and she couldn't afford that people knew her secret they could kill her, but she hated that people insulted Gaara

"Even if he is a 'spook' he's not a monster, and if I may remind you SO AM I!!!!" She yelled, making hand signs, soon there was sand around her that she threw at Abby, killing her instantly

meanwhile

At the tower out side the Forest of death Gaara and his siblings noticed something weird coming from the forest

Gaara narrowed his eyes '_That chakra I-I know it from somewhere!!' _

'_Hu-ho this is bad the girl she has some chakra hidden somewhere in her body, is stronger that in the testing room when we first saw her!!!" _Temari thougth looking at Gaara

At the Forest of Death

"See?" Ino glared at the corpse " I'm also a little 'spook' so what?"

Ino went threw Abby's pockets and smiled _'Gotcha the Earth scroll!!' _She thougth standing up, and looking at the tower

'_You better watch your back Gaara-Kun, cuz I'm coming and you can't scare me anymore' _

"Shikamaru, Chouji WAKE UP!!!!!" Ino yelled

"Ino what happened?" asked Chouji standing up, he noticed Ino was holding the Earth scroll

"I got the Earth scroll wile you two were unconscious!" Ino laughed

Shikamaru looked at Ino _'How did she got the scroll wile we were unconscious?'_

"Allrigth you two since I got the scroll, let's go to the tower" She said jumping ahead of them

'_I just loosened up a little, but did you noticed that Gaara-Kun?_ She thougth with a confident look on her face

End

What do you think, I thought that it would be a good idea that even if the kids from Suna hated her, they still should treat her with respect since she's the last one of her mother's clan, true she has an uncle, but you'll learn what happened to him in a later chapter


	8. Chunin exams preliminary Ino vs Sakura

Hey people chapter eight of my fic enjoy.( I had to change the Ino vs. Sakura fight ending

Ch 8: Chunin exams preliminary Ino vs. Sakura a winner arises!!!

Ino was exhausted both her and Sakura were out of Chakra, they been fighting for what half an hour already? None of them were ready to give up, Ino tried to make Sakura withdraw, but for some reason it failed.

Maybe because she didn't had enough chakra, to make her Shintenshin no jitsu work, after making Sakura unable to move by making a rope out of her hair.

'_I have one last shoot at this.'_ Ino thought as she charged at Sakura.

Her former best friend, and now rival for Sasuke, they both punched each other on the face, and fell back, and they were both trying to get up.

'_I can't loose to her… she can't be my equal!'_ Ino thought desperately.

"_Ino-chan get up!!" _a voice cried on her head.

'_That voice I recognize it…Gaara-kun!!!'_ she thought, she was confused, she figured that Gaara didn't remember her, why was she thinking she was hearing his voice?

"_Get up Ino-chan, don't you want to show me how strong you are, didn't you said you wanted to be strong like me?"_

"I…do" Ino whispered, she tried to get up again, like Sakura in front of her, they both fell down again, Hayate was about to declare the fight a draw, when Ino started to stand up.

"This…fight…isn't ending…in a…draw…" Ino was on her feet, with a smile on her face and her eye pure black.

"This fight ends with me wining, too bad Sakura, but I'll always have my **blood** to make sure I win"

"The winner is Yamanaka Ino!!" Hayate announced.

Kakashi pick up Sakura that was fainted, Kakashi steered at Ino, who looked like she was going to faint too.

'_That chakra, I've sensed it before, but were, and those eyes'_

Ino put her hand on her head "thank you…." She whispered as she fell on the ground.

Minutes later Ino woke up to see shikamaru's fight, she was really shocked when she saw Gaara fight against Lee, she couldn't believe that Lee manage to hit Gaara, she thought that was impossible!

When the fights were over it was time to explain what the next part of the exams were going to be.

'_What's with the numbers?' _Ino thought as she picked up a number from the box.

After the Hokage told them what the next part of the exams were about, the opponents for the next round were decided, Ino was shocked to see her next opponent.

'_WHAT I'm going against Gaara?????' _ Ino looked at the ground. _'Why is mi life so unfair?' _

End

Whatcha think? Please review.


	9. Training

Hey thanks to all of those who review my last chapter, and yea Ino's life will get complicated from here, and she has a little brother named Inoku (I'm not good coming up with original names and this is the best I could do) and I also don't know how you say sister in japonice, well I have an idea, but please correct me if I'm wrong

Ch 8: Training

"Bye mom, dad I'm going to train" Ino yelled as she ran ou the door of the flower shop

Ino had to start her training now if she wanted to stand a chance against Gaara, she already wasted one week to go and see Sasuke, who wasn't there, she called Deidara to see if he can help her train, since she can't let her teammates or anyone from Konoha know about her so called Kekkei Genkai

Deidara was waiting for her at a beach near Konoha

"Deidara-nii-san!!" Ino yelled running toward him

Deidara waved his hand at Ino, Ino rested her hands on her knees catching her breath

"Alrigth Ino are you ready this is going to be though got it!!"

"Yes I know I have to train as hard as I can so I can stand a chance against Gaara"

Thay practice in a place where there was no one, is the best way to make sure Ino could get her capacity to the max, they started with something simple speed, Deidara made small birds out of clay that Ino easily dodge, she was fast, probably one of Konoha's fastest kunoichis, by midday Ino was working on jitsus, she was getting better every day

The third week Ino was almost ready for her fight, she was ready to throw back what ever Gaara threw at her, she was even able to make a sand shield to protect herself

This was the last day of her training with Deidara, Ino was making shield to protect herself from Deidara's clay, and it worked perfectly, nothing I mean nothing in this world can penetrate that shield

" Ino-oni-chan, you've gotten better than the first time you tried this remember?"

"Yea I remember"

_Flashback_

_Deidara was throwing clay birds at Ino, who jumped back trying to dodge them_

"_Iron-sand shield" Ino yelled making hand signs, she stood still wile the shield rised from the sand, but quickly turned back to sand, the clay bird exploded throwing Ino back _

"_OH NO INO, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT TOO STRONG!!!" Deidara yelled running toward Ino_

"_NO DEIDARA-NII SAN, IF YOU CEARE ABOUT ME YOU'LL GO AT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!!" Ino yelled holding her hand in front of him _

_End of flashback_

"Ino-oni-chan I recommend you use this last week to rest, you've been training hard, and you deserve some time to yourself"

"I can't Deidara-nii-san, I can't deal with it I'm so" Ino shakes in fear "afraid" Ino started to cry

"He doesn't even remember who I am!"

Deidara put his arm around Ino

"Cho, I don't think he forgot about you, you'll see one of this days you two will go back to be as close as you were before"

"You think?" Ino had a little smile on her face

"Yes relax and go home Cho"

"Thanks Deidara-nii-san" Ino said getting up she started to walk away, and looked back at her older brother "Thank you, for helping me train"

"Don't mention it Cho, good luck" Deidara said getting up

Ino waved good bye as she saw her brother leave on a giant clay bird

At Ino's house

Ino was in front of her dresser on her room, she was holding the teddy bear Gaara gave her when she was six, the little teddy bear was a little beat up, even thou he gave it to her on her birth day, it was the teddy bear that he always had with him, but she always valued this little bear

She had a lot of fights with her mom, because she didn't want to throw it out, she held it and looked at it, it had the symbol for love on the same place Gaara had his, she remembered how it happened

_Flashback_

_Six year old Ino was sitting on her bed rubbing her forehead, she had a bad dream a few nigth ago, she dreamed that Yashamaru tried to kill _Gaara, _and told him about his reason to live, and that no one ever loved him _

'_I do, I love him' Ino thought holding the teddy bear Gaara gave her_

_The door of her room opened and a little boy entered the door he had blue eyes and brown hair like his mother_

"_Hey Ino what's wrong? Nightmares again" he smirked at her _

"_Get out Inoku!!" she yelled _

"_Make me Ino-pig!!!" _

"_That's it!!!" Ino furiously attacked her little brother, putting the teddy bear on her bed_

_Suddenly the sand clock in Ino's dresser broke and the sand went straight at the teddy bear forming the symbol on it_

"_ho no it's a bad sign" _

_End of flashback_

On the day of the day of the Chunin exams final, Ino woke up and looked at her nigth stand, she wore a completely different outfit for this part of the exam, she was wearing a blue thank top with black pants, she looked at her nigth stand where the picture of her mom is

"Morning mom" Ino smiled at the picture of her real mother

"wish me luck" Ino said as she walk out the door of her room '_I'll need it' _she thougth

End

What do you think? Plz review


	10. Ino Vs Gaara

-1All rigth people this is it the Ino vs Gaara fight (I'm really not getting any good names for the chapters just go with me)

Ch 9 Ino vs Gaara!! Does he even remembers her?

Ino was walking threw the village to the fighting arena, this was it today she had to fight Gaara, she really didn't wanted to she was afraid he didn't remember her, but something inside of her told her he did, she remember something Deidara told her

"_Sometimes a the heart remembers what the minds forgets" _

Ino didn't understand what he meant, does that meant that somewhere in hin remember her?

After the finals of the chunin exams started Ino like every body else was shocked that Naruto beat Neji, then Shino defeated Kankuro, that made Ino happy since she hated Kankuro, but this was it Ino had to fight Gaara, she could withdraw? But how could she?

On the field Ino was standing in front of Gaara, who was glaring at her, if there was a part of him that remember her, that would be a miracle if that saved her

When the fight began Ino foolishly charged at Gaara, only to be stopped by his sand that wrapped around her wrist and threw her far, she hit the ground so hard she started bleeding, she charged at Gaara again this time she threw shrunken at him, that got stopped by his sand shield, she snuck behind him and successfully hit him, throwing him back

Ino ran as fast as she could again going around Gaara's shield, and kicking him, Ino's leg was graved by Gaara's sand and throw back again

Ino was trying to get up but she got swiftly surrounded by sand

'_Oh _ no_!' _Ino thought, she recognized this jitsu

"Let's get this over with" Gaara said coldly at her, as soon as Gaara was about to kill Ino, he froze, he suddenly saw a little blonde girl

'_Gaara-kun!!' _the little girl smiles shyly

Ino was shocked when the sand around her spread away from her

"why can't I kill you?!?" he said looking at her "WHO ARE YOU!!!!" He yelled at her

"_Gaara? Y-you do remember me somewhere in your mind, no! somewhere in your heart !!!'_ She thought

"I thought he forgot about her?" Temari asked Kankuro

"Hi did forget, but he didn't promise that he'll always protect her?"

"He actually did, he stopped himself!!" Temari looked back at the fight '_Gaara you do care about somebody else_'

Gaara looked at Ino _'That girl has to die SHE'S MY PRAY LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS WORLD!!!' _

Gaara threw his sand at Ino, she swiftly dodged it jumping back

'_I can't dodge him all the time, I'll have to fight him' _ Ino thougth stopping, she stood up straight and started to make hand signs, she started to charge at Gaara, who stopped her with his sand clone Ino's hand

Ino smirked as the sand turned to metal from the contact with her chakra, then it shattered into pieces the were throw at Gaara, too bad for Ino that Gaara's sand shield protected him from what Ino threw at him

When his shield went down Ino wasn't nowhere in sight

'_Where did she go?'_ He thougth looking around

Ino came out of the ground surrounded by sand, she punched Gaara on the face, grabbed him and threw him back, she swiftly rand behind he and kicked him

At the stands

Sakura was sitting next to Chouji

"Wow is that really Ino?" Chouji asked in shock seeing how his teammate was fighting

"That's Ino's true strength" A male voice said

"Inoichi-san!!" Sakura looked back "what do you mean?"

"Ino has a different background that any of the genin in this village, she wasn't born here she was born in Sunagankure"

"WHAT!?!" Chouji yelled surprised to what he heard

" Her grandfather was the third Kazekage of Suna, and she hast the same ability he had truth is she never wanted anyone to know, she was afraid people would hate her, or worse kill her"

"If she's so afraid than why is she using those abilities now?" Sakura asked

"My guess is because, that ability is what can make her walk out of this fight alive

Back at the battle

Ino was on the ground breathing heavily, she was reaching her limit, she was running out of chakra

'_I can't fight him any more, yes I'm strong but all he thinks of me is someone to kill' _Ino thought raising her hand

"I Yamanaka Ino withdraw from this fight!!"

Gaara glared at her as she walked away from him, and out of the arena

"Why are you withdrawing?" He asked her

"You don't gat don't you?" Ino said stopping " I'm only withdrawing because there is someone I want to show how strong I really am, but what's the point if he's not here, so why bother" Ino said walking away

"Whatever I'll kill you one day" He glared at her

Ino kept walking away, she was trying not to cry, but her tears were slowly falling down her cheeks, what he just told her it hurt her

End

What you think of this chapter? I'm not good at writing fights, oh well hope you enjoyed it


	11. Remembering Ino

-1Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter, I didn't got any reviews, any ways this is one of many chapters from Gaara's POV

Ch 10: remembering Ino

The first round of the chunin exams were over, Naruto is going to have to fight Shino, which beating Shino wasn't as shocking as when he beat Neji, and then it was time for Sasuke to fight Gaara, wile the fight was in progress Ino was in the stands next to Sakura

"Ino?" Sakura asked

"what is it Sakura?"

"I was wondering, if you're afraid of people killing you and your family to get your Kekkei Genkai why did you use it?"

"Because I didn't want to die" Ino started to cry "He doesn't remember me, before I left Suna he promised me that if we ever fought he would never kill me, he tried so he forgot me and his promise"

"Ino do you think Sasuke-kun has a chance?"

"hum yea" Ino stood up "BEAT HIM SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Ino sat down on her seat '_He_ _doesn't have a chance' _ Ino thought _Inner Ino: _"_Go Gaara-kun!" _

Half way in the fight Ino's eyes widen when she saw Gaara bleeding _Inner Ino: "Gaara-kun !! Oh no t-this can't be happening, you're bleeding SASUKE I TOLD YOU YOU'LL END UP DEAD!!!" _

Suddenly there were feathers around Ino and Sakura, Ino fainted wile Sakura manage to disperse the jitsu

Hours later miles away from Konoha

Gaara was on the ground he had blood on his forehead, wondering why did he loose to that idiot Naruto, during his fight with Naruto he remember what Yashamaru told him about protecting others, his sibling helped him to get up from the ground, and thay started to go back to Suna, then he remembered something that Yashamaru told Gaara

"_Once you had some one you were willing to protect" _

"That girl Ino" He said looking at the sky

_Flashback _

_It was late in the afternoon around three pm Gaara was alone as always sitting in the roof of the place where his father the Kazekage worked_

"_Gaara-Kun!!!" A girl ran toward him_ _with a few scrolls on her hands _

"_Ino-chan, how's it going in the academy?" _

"_boring, and lonely, hey Gaara-Kun why can't you come with me?" _

"_I can't my father won't let me, I can't believe he lets you go to the academy" _

"_Me neither I mean we're the same" _

"_The same?" He looked confused _

"_Didn't we talked about this before?" Ino smirked at him _

"_Oh yea I forgot" He said blushing _

_Ino giggles " I guess we all forget things sometimes" _

"_you'll forget this village once you leave for Konoha" Gaara said sadly _

"_I may forget the bad thing, but I know something I won't forget, no matter how long time passes since I leave here" _

"_What is that Ino-chan?" _

_Ino blushes "You" Ino kisses him _

_Gaara blushes, he doesn't really know what to do, he's only six, Ino looked at the ground _

"_Don't you get it Gaara-kun I love you" she said _

"_Ino-chan I-" Before he could finish some one graved Ino and took her away _

"_HEY LET ME GO OR ELSE!!!!" She yelled _

"_Or else what brat?" _

"_This" Ino's eyes turned black and sand pierced threw the shinobis heart and fell_

"_Oh wait I forgot something he was really high when I stabbed him, now I'm falling probably fast to my death HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" _

_Ino yelled before being caught by sand _

"_Gaara-kun" She smiled _

"_Ino-chan are you alrigth?" _

"_Yea thanks for saving me" _

"_No problem that's what I want to do, Ino-chan I want to protect you" _

"_Aww Gaara-kun that's so sweet, but how's that going to work when I leave Suna, after all once I become a kunoichi we may have to fight" _

"_Ino-chan, you're afraid that I'll kill you in the future?" _

"_No is not that is that, I know what you can do and, what if it's a fight that we know it has to be to the death?" Ino looked down _

_Gaara looked at Ino "Ino-chan if we ever fight, I would never kill you even if it is a fight to the death" _

"_I know that Gaara-kun, I'm glad that I have a friend like you" She smiled_

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz with a friend like you I don't need any more friends, cuz no one will care about me like you do" _

_End of flashback _

" I tried to kill her, she never forgot about me, but I forgot about her, Ino-chan I'm sorry for trying to kill you" He wispered to himself

Temari looked at him _'Gaara what's wrong with you? Did that fight with that Naruto kid did something to you?" _

End

Well what cha think please review


	12. You're not like I remember

-1Hey eleven chapter ok I decided to shift from Ino's view to Gaara's view for now on selected chapters you will we warned on those chapters (this is one of them)

Ch11: You're not like I remember you

Ino was working at her parent's flower shop, it was three months after the Chunin exams and Sasuke left Konoha, and a group of shinobi were sent to find him, she was alone today her father was on a mission and her mo0m and little brother where not home, perfect time to listen to your ipod while watering plants isn't it? She enjoys that, actually she sing along some of them suddenly felt a very familiar chakra just like before

'_G-Gaara!!!' _ She thought, her eyes widen , she started to tremble _'H-he'll kill me if he sees me!!" _ Ino started to cry _'Why? Why did you came back? Are you trying to kill me again?' _

She couldn't help being afraid, not after he tried to kill her, she understood why he could have forgotten about her, but that meant that she had to start to watch her back

At Konoha's gates

Temari was talking to Shikamaru, then Temari looked at Gaara

"Hey Gaara?"

"What?" He glared at her

"Don't you want to see her before we go, you know just to say 'Hi' to her?"

Gaara didn't reply he did look interested thou

"I can take you to where she is" Shikamaru said, Gaara nodded following Shikamaru to the flower shop

Yamanaka flower shop

Ino was standing on a ladder, she was trying to grab a flowerpot on top of a shelf, she was singing along to the song in her ipod, she can't stop listening to that, she didn't her the door being opened, and too distracted to sence any chakra

My love for you always forever  
Just you and me all else is nothing  
Not going back - not going back there  
they don't understand  
they don't understand us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna-

She stopped when she sensed Gaara's presence there, she slipped back and fell, she closed her eye hopping for the best to happen, in this case not getting killed

"Ino you should be more careful"

Ino opened her eyes, she was being held by Gaara, not his sand, she was in his arms

"T-thanks G-Gaara" She said nervously

"Don't mention it Ino, I just came by to apologize, for trying to kill you during our fight, thing is that somehow I forgot that I ever meet you"

She looked at him she wanted to tell him that it wasn't a big deal, but it was he forgot about her wile all that time she, she cried for him, she was worried, she never cried in front of people not even her own father, but she remembered how she always cried in front of him, Gaara was the only person to ever see her cry

Gaara looked at her he understood why she was acting like that, he couldn't blame her, she was afraid of him

"you've change Ino, you're nothing like the girl I used to know, you toughen up " Gaara started to walk toward the door

Ino's eye started to water she started to cry as he left

"Gaara" she said crying just then Midori entered the flower shop with Inoku

"Hey Ino what's wrong?" Her brother asked in a mocking voice

Ino just ran out crying

'_Why? Why would you bother on saying sorry, if you forgot about me what's the point, why not pretend you didn't remember a thing" _

She ran threw the streets of Konoha until she reached the training grounds, she stopped, and sat on the ground

"Why bother with me just live you're life now I know you never knew my feelings, now I know you lied too, you never wanted to protect me at all"

End

Sorry lame chapter I promise next one will be better


	13. Which one you love Ino, Sasuke or Gaara

-1Sorry for the last chapter it was short and stupid sorry

Ch 12: which one you love Ino, Sasuke or Gaara?

Ino sat still on the ground crying, she was crying as hard as she could, she couldn't understand her thoughts weren't making any sence at all to her, why was she crying was it what Gaara said to her? All he did was apologize for what happened a few month ago, but then again, that's not all he said

"_Thing is that somehow I forgot that I ever meet you" _

"_you've change Ino, you're nothing like the girl I used to know, you toughen up" _

"Why would you say that? How can you say that you forgot about me, and then say that I changed? Even if that's true I did change I'm not the little pushover I was back then"

Ino looked at the ground tears where flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall, I wonder why she was crying so much, when Sasuke left she didn't shed a tear, oh yes her precious Sasuke, the guy she was supposed to have a crush one since she was seven, left the village and even if she was sad, she didn't cry at all, not even when she was by herself, she always cried when she was alone, and something horrible happened

"INO!!!!" An annoying voice said it was Sakura "Hey Ino-pig what's the matter why are you crying?" She asked with worried look on her face

"Oh is nothing I was just thinking of something"

"Really well I've never seen you cry like that, heck I've never seen you cry at all" Sakura smiled sitting next to Ino

"That's because my mom told me that a kunoichi never cries in front of others" Ino said looking at Sakura

"I can't believe it" Sakura said puzzle

"What? That she said that?" Ino looked at her

"No that you remember she said that! She died when you where three"

"Thanks for reminding me that forehead girl" Ino said glaring at her, Ino's glare looked like Gaara's when he used to like killing people

"I-Ino y-you're scaring me" Sakura tremble

"well good" Ino said

"Listen Ino, is obvious that you care about Gaara more than you care about Sasuke-kun"

"Well yea Gaara-kun, did always tried to look after me, and protect me, I just can't understand why did he apologized after he said that he didn't remember me"

"And it hurt you didn't it?"

"What?"

"That he didn't remember you, that hurt you Ino, I wonder, now that Sasuke-kun is not here, and Gaara is here and after a few months of not seeing him, who do you love Sasuke-kun or Gaara?"

"I-I guess I love Gaara-kun, hey wait that's rigth I do love Gaara-kun more than Sasuke"

Ino stood up, and started to run

"HEY INO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sakura yelled

"Where do you think I'm going forehead I'm going to see Gaara"

Out side of Konoha

Gaara and his siblings were walking to Suna, they had a three day travel, little did they know they where being watched, a certain boy with blue eyes, and blonde hair, Deidara was watching them, he was with Sasori, they had orders to capture Gaara, to get Shukaku out of him

'_Is time for you to pay for what you did to my sister you monster'_ He thought, then he notice some one calling up to the Suna shinobi

"GAARA-KUN TEMARI!!!!!" Ino was yelling as she ran toward them

"Hey if it isn't Ino, nice to see you again" Temari smiled, as her and her brothers stopped to let Ino catch up to them

Ino stopped and caught her breath "Nice to see you too Temari" Ino said

"Hey what about me, aren't you happy to see me too after six years, three month, two weeks and three days"

Ino, Gaara, and Temari looked at Kankuro with a what the hell look

Kankuro blushed and scratched his head "Not that I'm counting"

"It sounded like you where counting to me" Temari said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away "We'll leave you two alone"

'Kankuro I always thougth you liked Ino, now you're probing me right, and is not right, is obvious Gaara is closer to Ino, even after all this years, besides she hates you, and she's younger' She wispered to him as she pulled him away

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Ino wondered as she saw them walk away

"I don't know, do you want to talk about something?"

"Well yea I um well I know I haven't seen you in a wile, a really long time and all I want to say is that I really missed you Gaara-kun" Ino smiled

Gaara blushed and looked at the ground

Far from them hiding in the trees Deidara looked impatient, waiting for his little sister to leave

'Deidara let's get him now that he's busy talking to that girl' Sasori complained, he was tier of waiting

'No I can't hurt her she's my sister' Deidara said making his hands into fists

'Then let's get out of here, if she's your sister she knows you're here, she won't leave'

'_You win this time punk, but next time I see you you're dead, eve if it takes two or more years' _he thought, swiftly moving threw the trees

Ino suddenly looked back to the trees

"Ino-chan is something wrong?" Gaara looked at her worried

"No I'm ok" She said smiling at him

" Did any one ever told you , you have a beautiful smile Ino-chan"

Ino blushed "Um you did six years ago, but is nice to see that you still noticed it"

Gaara looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark

"Hey Ino-chan is getting late you should go back to the village"

"Right I guess I'll see you later right?" She asked getting up from the rock she was sitting on

"Definitely" Gaara said getting up from the ground

"Alright then see ya later Gaara-kun let's make it shorter than six years this time" She said walking toward Konoha

"Very funny Ino-chan" Gaara said walking away in the opposite direction

End

Well is a little better than the last one and longer too


	14. Gaara and Ino end up together

Hey guys last chapter of my fic!!! So please comment on this one, oh and it takes place between the two yeas skip, and I went crazy with this chapter

Ch 13: Gaara and Ino end up together

14 year old Yamanaka Ino was standing in the training grounds, she was wearing an orange tank top with a dragon on it, with short black pants, and a red miniskirt on top of it, she had a crescent shape teal color gem on her neck, it was said to be her grandfather's, her mom whore it, it was given to her by Gaara when she was about to go in the final rounds of the chunin exams

Gaara was already Kazekage when she took the exams for the second time, she beat Sakura in the finals, and she was a very powerful medic nin, not to mention that she was now confident enough to use her "sand" in a battle only when it was important like her fight with Sakura, and life or death kind of thing

"Well, well, well, look how much you grew Ino-Sama" A female voice said from behind her

"who are you?" Ino asked holding a shriken on her hand

"You don't know me, but I know who you are" A short green haired girl with blue eyes showed ou behind her, she was a sound shinobi, probably a Jounin she was probably three years older than Ino

"Let me guess Orochimaru wants to get me" Ino smirked

"That's rigth, you're really smart for a blonde"

"What did you said" Ino got extremely mad, you can see small pieces of metal around her, she hates it when people think that pretty blonde girls are stupid

"IRON SAND SHURIKEN!!!" Ino's arms moved in front of her throwing the metal shrunken at the sound nin

The sound nin just dodged the attack and went straight at Ino, she was about to land a punch, but Ino grab the girl's arm, and threw her against a tree, the sound nin got up and then disappear

'_Where did she go?' _Ino thought to herself , she suddenly felt being wrapped by a rope and for some reason, she felt like her energy was being, drained and fell on the ground

The sound nin grab Ino and took off with her

In a nearby forest

Kankuro was coming back from a mission with his sister Temari, when he noticed a very familiar necklace next to a Konoha headband on the ground, he picked it up, and looked

at it

'_This is Ino's, she wouldn't lose something like this in the middle of the forest'_ He thought, Temari looked at the necklace in Kankuro's hand

"Hey isn't that Ino's?" Temari asked grabbing the necklace from Kankuro

"Yes it is, isn't it strange that is just lying there on the ground, I don't think she'll ever take this off" Kankuro looked like he was thinking "This could only happen if she was kidnapped"

Daydream 

Kankuro is standing in front of shinobi with Ino on his side

"Oh Kankuro thank you for saving me, you're so strong I love you"

Kankuro smiled at Ino

"Well since we're now getting it out I love you too Ino" 

Ino was about to kiss Kankuro

End of daydream 

Kankuro was blushing, and drooling a little, Temari looked mad, she raised her fan and hit Kankuro on the head

"TEMARI WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" Kankuro yelled at her

"What did I said the last time we saw Ino in the chunin exams?"

"you said um you said"

"DON'T FLIRT WITH HER YOU IDIOT!!!!" She yelled at him "Gees Kankuro I told you that Ino like Gaara, when are you going to get it"

At the Kazekage's office

Gaara was annoyed out of his mind with paper work, when he heard a knock on the door

"Come it" He saw his siblings enter the office

"Gaara we found this in a forest nearby" Temari said holding the headband and necklace in front of him

"That necklace is Ino-chan's" Gaara said getting up and slamming his hands into the desk

"Do you think she was kidnapped by someone trying to get Gaara?" Temari asked Kankuro

"No if it was that I would have known by now" Gaara said holding the necklace in his hands, he walked toward the door

"Hey Gaara where are you going?" Asked Temari

"Where do you think I'm going to find Ino-chan" He said getting out the door

Somewhere in a cave

"Ino? Ino wake up" A very familiar voice called up to her

"Hu?" Ino opened her eye to see a very familiar boy '_It can't be, but it is' _"Sasuke?"

Sasuke that's where he was, he was with sound shinobi? He betrayed his village? His friends? And he was there no it had to be another explanation for him to be there

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Orochimaru"

"You joined him!?!" Ino looked shocked, and disappointed

"Sasuke hoe could you" Ino was about to jump on him, but she realized that she was tied to a pole

"Ino, I did it so I could become stronger, and kill my brother, not to mention re-start my clan"

"Oh Sasuke what happened to you?"

"I just want to be strong doesn't every one wants to be strong?"

"I guess, I know I wanted to become stronger when I was little, I always felt less compare to Gaara-kun" Ino looked down to the ground

"That monster I know where you came from Ino, but you feeling less than him! I just can't see him act like you told us he was"

"He's like that again thank to Naruto, and you know I bet Orochimaru wants his power or else he wouldn't have kidnapped me!!"

"We don't want his powers, actually I want yours Ino"

"What!?!"

"Ino ever since I learned about you're past I realized that you where the one for me Ino, stay here with me, we can re-start my clan Ino I love you"

Ino was speechless, two years ago she would have loved to hear Sasuke say that, but rigth now, the only person she would wish would say those three words to her would never say them

"So what do you say Ino?"

"I-I S-Sasuke I" Ino looked at the ground to noticed a small stream ob blood around them, that's when she noticed his chakra, he was here to save her! She turned her head and smiled

"Gaara-kun!!" She said with a smile on her face

Sasuke stood up "What do you want here you demon"

"I want Ino, let her go Uchiha or else" Gaara gave Sasuke an I'm going to kill you glare

"Or else what?" Sasuke smirked

"I'll make you wish you were meet her"

"Gaara" Ino wispered, she never heard him say that most of the times when she was in danger he said that he'll kill them or make them wish they where dead

"Bring it on sand monster"

Sasuke threw shuriken at Gaara, his sand shield protected him from the shuriken, Gaara threw sand at Sasuke, Sasuke manage to dodge the sand too, Sasuke was preparing for using the Chidori, Gaara used desert burial on Sasuke, but he managed to escape it

Sasuke charged at Gaara with his Chidori, he managed to hit Gaara on his leg, Gaara fell on the ground in pain

"I was expecting more of a challenge from you Gaara" Sasuke smirked, he was charging at Gaara he was going to kill Gaara

"Gaara!!" Ino said crying, Gaara looked at her, she was in pain, she was afraid, afraid of loosing him, Gaara

Gaara blocked Sasuke's attack by grabbing him with his sand, he threw Sasuke to the wall so hard that he ether killed him of knocked him out

He rushed toward Ino untying her

"Ino-chan are you ok?" H asked looking at hew with a worried look on his face

"I'm ok Gaara-kun, thanks for saving me"

"Don't mention it Ino-chan"

He grabbed Ino and used his sand to get them out of that cave they seemed to be on, outside Gaara fell from the pain in his leg

"Gaara-kun" Ino said kneeling next to him "your leg is bleeding too much"

Ino putted her hands where the wound was a green color chakra, healing it

"All better Gaara-kun?" Ino smiled at him

"Yea it feels better, hey Ino-chan do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute"

"Why?" She asked looking confused

"You'll like it trust me"

Ino closed her eyes, she felt Gaara's hand raising her head a little bit, then she felt his lips against her in a passionate kiss, Ino wrapped her hands around his neck returning the kiss, they looked at each other for a wile

"Ino-chan I-I love you Ino, I want you to be my girlfriend, would you?"

"Gaara-kun yes Gaara-kun I'll be your girlfriend"

In Konoha

Temari was on the main gate Temari was with Shikamaru, Kankuro was with them too

"I can't believe you don't know where you teammate is Shikamaru!!" Kankuro yelled

"Kankuro leave Shikamaru alone!!! Why do you care I told you she doesn't like you stop trying Gaara probably rescued her already"

"How do you know Temari"

"Cuz they're coming" Shikamaru pointed to show the direction where the two kids where coming from "Are those two dating or something?" Shikamaru asked

"NO THEY'RE NOT WHY DO YOU ASK YUE STUPID LITTLE BRAT!!!" Kankuro yelled at him

"They're holding hands how cute" Temari said with a smile on her face, Kankuro's mouth almost hit the ground

"Don't tell me I lost Ino to my little brother"

"Hey guys!" Ino waved at Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro who was on a little corner looking depressed or something like that

"What's with him?" Gaara asked

"Oh nothing important, so why are you and Ino holding hands?" Temari asked Gaara

"Isn't it obvious" Ino blushed "He's my boyfriend"

'This can't be happening' Kankuro wispered to himself, Temari grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away

"I guess we have to go" Gaara said looking at Ino

"I'll see you later Gaara" She said giving him a kiss

"Yea I'll come back soon I promise" He said walking off to catch up with his siblings

"Congrats Ino, is nice not to be the only one to date a Suna shinobi" Shikamaru said

"Thanks I really wanted this relation ship to happen" Ino said looking at the sky " I always thought we where meant to be together"

End of fic

Hope you liked it The sequal is coming as soon as I get a title for it


End file.
